Ginny Reminisces And Misses Harry
by Shandeemilla
Summary: Just a short fic i wrote. It's actually a song fic about Ginny's feelings after Harry leaves her to go to Auror School after Hogwarts. Please read and REVIEW!


**Ginny Reminisces and Misses Harry**  
  


* * *

  
Ginny Weasley looked at herself in the large mirror in her bedroom. The girl who stared back at her was not the girl she remembered herself as. This girl's eyes were bloodshot from crying and her cheeks were streaked with tears. There was an immense amount of pain reflected in those amber eyes. The girl who used to be robust, cheerful and happy with laughter sparkling in her eyes, now looked pale, worn out and depressed.  
  


* * *

  
**_"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
So what am I going to do?  
Said I've been needing you, wanting you.  
Wondering if you're the same and who's been with you.  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes."  
_**   


* * *

  
**_"I miss you."_**  
  


* * *

  
How she ached for him. Harry. How she wished that things hadn't turned out this way. Ginny missed him more than she could ever imagine. The day he had left, that was the day her life had fallen apart.  
  


* * *

  
**_"Off to Auror School, yes, you went away.  
Straight from Hogwarts, got up and left me.  
We were close friends, also lovers.  
Did everything, for one another."  
_**   


* * *

  
Harry had always had such ambition and determination. Those were some of the qualities that she loved in him. However, it was because of this fortitude and aspiration, yes, it had been the reason why Harry had left her. He had set his goal to become an Auror, and nothing and no one could stop him. Not even his love for her would stop him from reaching his goal. Ginny gave out a heart-racking sob when she recalled the day he had told her that becoming an Auror meant more to him than being with her. She wiped the tears that trickled down her face, she knew she had to get over him. To move on.  
  


* * *

  
**_"Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now.  
But I know I've got to live and make it somehow."  
  
"Come back to me,  
Can you feel me,  
Hear me,  
Calling for you baby?"  
_**   


* * *

  
She felt so depressed. Ginny felt like her life wasn't worth living. She couldn't get over him that easily. They had been together since the start of 6th year at Hogwarts. They had shared so many happy times and enjoyable moments. Oh those memories, she knew they would always be etched in her heart. Ginny wished that someday he would come back to her. That someday, Harry would realize the mistake he made in leaving her. She hoped he would apprehend how much he loved her and come back into her arms. Though the words, those hurtful words he had said to her on the day that he had left, made her wonder whether he would ever….come back to her…  
  


* * *

  
**_"Cause it's been too long and I'm lost without you.  
So what am I going to do?  
Said I've been needing you, wanting you.  
Wondering if you're the same and who's been with you.  
Is your heart still mine?  
I want to cry sometimes."_**  
  


* * *

  
**_"I miss you."_**  
  


* * *

  
The tears just kept coming, like a rushing waterfall. They would not stop. They could not stop. No matter how much she cried, she knew he would never come back. Harry wanted to be an Auror above all. That's why he went to Auror school, so far away from her…..and had left her, heartbroken. More tears poured out as she thought of Harry with someone else, and not her. Ginny shut her eyes tight, the space between her eyebrows forming into two small lines. Her head started throbbing and she ran a hand through her bright crimson hair which had started to look slightly limp, in aggravation. No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears, they just kept coming.  
  


* * *

  
**_"Now I'm sitting here, thinking about you.  
And the days we used to share.  
It's driving me crazy, I don't know what to do.  
I'm just wondering if you still care."_**  
  


* * *

  
She missed the way Harry used to make her laugh until her sides ached. How he used to put his arms around her and she'd feel like a whole weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. How he used to stroke her hair and tell her everything would turn out well. How he used to protect her and make her feel that nothing and no one could harm her when he was around. Ginny even missed the way he got all jealous when other guys used to try and flirt with her. Oh how he used to kiss her…….she would never forget their first kiss, a memoir of it would always be in her memory forever…..  
  


* * *

  
**_"And I wanna let you know, that it's been killing me.  
I know you've got another life.  
You've got to concentrate, baby."  
  
"Come back to me,  
Can you feel me,  
Hear me,  
Calling for you baby?"_**  
  


* * *

  
Ginny wished she could gaze into his emerald green eyes. She wished she could touch his jet black hair which always made him look like he had just gotten out of bed. She ached to stroke his creamy white skin. Ginny hit the wall letting out all her anger and frustration. She didn't want someone else to be able to take her place in Harry's life. She didn't want Harry to love someone else….and not her.  
  


* * *

  
**_"It's been too long and I'm lost without you.  
So what am I gonna do?  
Said I've been needing you.  
Wanting you.  
Wondering if you're the same and who's been with you.  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes."_**  
  


* * *

  
**_"I miss you."_**  
  


* * *

  
Oh, she could not bare it any longer. Thinking of him hurt more than she could imagine. Thinking of him never coming back hurt even more. Ginny fell onto her bed and buried her face in her soft, pasty pillow. She couldn't go on like this anymore. Hanging on to him would ruin her life and she knew she had to let go……she had to move on….  
  


* * *

  
**A/N: Hope you like that, it was my first songfic about Ginny missing Harry. Please read and tell me what you think! Please REVIEW! I'll be truly grateful.  
  
Thanks, Chandi**


End file.
